Universe Hopping 101: Firebreather
by Rosezelene Ersa
Summary: "All we did was get on the bus. It was the wrong bus, but still... that's all we did, and somehow we ended up in a completely different universe. A universe filled with fire-breathing monsters and teenagers with weird skin coloring. I think I'm going crazy, and if not... I will be soon. Kass isn't helping much." -excerpt from the diary of Linzy ...reviews are appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

forward:

_originally the author's notes were going to be color coated so you'd realize who said what... but then I found out that you cant do that on fanfiction so instead my notes will be in italics_ _and Kass's will be in_ **bold**. _sorry! any way, this fanfic is about myself, Linzy (Rosezelene Ersa), and my friend Kass(KKLSBones) on our first universe hopping adventures. you'll be in for a treat as you follow our story and meet Alice, our OC for fire-breather, and experience a couple other surprises first hand. enjoy!_

Universe hopping

101:

Fire-breather

_** Linzy**_

It began as a normal day, the blazing sun and Florida humidity driving me crazy as I tried my best to escape the heat.

Breathing in deeply as I entered the air-conditioned school cafeteria, I hurried to our table and shed my backpack before grabbing a spot in the lunch line. "Good afternoon, Linzy," the lunch lady said as I entered my number to pay.

"Hello." I replied, sliding past her. "Thank you ma'am." I called as I took a Spork and headed back to my table.

Man, I never understood lunch ladies. You be polite to them just once, and suddenly you're their favorite student.

As I sat at the table, I picked up the Spork,(My high school doesn't trust us with anything else) and absent-mindedly began to poke at my food.

"I don't know how anyone eats this stuff " I said, scraping the tasteless spaghetti sauce off my noodles to make them at least edible.

I stare at my friend Kass as she devours everything on her plate. "What?" she asks, a noodle hanging from her mouth.

I just shake my head and sigh, then turn back to my sad looking meal. " So… where were we?" I ask, taking a sip of chocolate milk.

She doesn't reply right away as she digs a sketchpad out of her backpack.

"Fire-breather, you know, my OC." "Oh yeah." I reply, sniffing the carrots that came with my lunch. (Do these look radioactive to you? No? Ok...)

" Alice, wasn't it?" I ask, looking at her sketches. A girl with blue skin and badly drawn wings stares back at me, the gem on her forehead not yet colored in.

"whoa, what's with those wings?" I demand, taking Kass's pencil and erasing those monstrosities.

"Oh. I'm just bad at drawing wings I guess."

our friend Neets, who had arrived at our table a moment earlier, starts to lecture Kass about proportions and rant about how Kass always made her characters with huge boobs.

I roll my eyes and, blocking out their most awkward conversation, begin to re draw her wings, making sure that they were proportional and more realistic looking.

I may not be an exceptional artist like my friends, but I do know how to draw a pair of wings.

"There." I proclaim, interrupting Neets and handing Kass back her pencil.

Then I look at the drawing again. Alice looks as if she's about to fly right off the page and into our world.

Heh. If only then I'd known that somehow we'd end up going to hers instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! My turn!**

-kass

We-Linzy and I-were standing with our classmates in a crowded huddle.

We had just spent the day at an aquarium and were waiting for the buses to arrive.

I was practically bouncing on my feet as the ten energy drinks I had drunk earlier coursed through my system.

My head turned towards Linzy, who was sifting through her backpack.

She was probably looking for one of her books or something. The girl was always reading, heck I wouldn't be surprised if she read in the shower. Knowing her she'd find a way somehow.

"Oh!" I jumped up, pointing a finger as two buses came into view. "Linzy, the buses are here!"

She looked up from her search but stopped, "Uh, Kass? Which bus did you say was ours again?"

"795-"I stopped when I caught a glimpse of the bus driver through the window. He was horribly pale and wore thick black sunglasses. And it seemed that there was this black mist surrounding him. He looked just plain evil, and I don't know about Linzy but I do NOT want an evil bus driver. My eyes went to the other bus and I spoke quickly, "7956!"

I didn't even give her a chance to question me before I grabbed her hand and nearly yanked her onto the bus. "Come on, Lindsey! We don't want to be late!"

We each took a seat and after a while Linzy asked me, "Kass, are you sure this is our bus?"

I flicked my wrist into the air in a 'whatever' gesture as I said, "Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong?" I propped my feet up on the seat in front of us and put my arms behind my head. She opened her mouth-most likely to list all of my idiotic mistakes to me-but I interrupted her by holding up my index finger. My mouth formed a frown and my eyebrows turned downward in an irritated manner, "Don't answer that."

An hour into the ride Linzy prodded me in the shoulder, "Shouldn't we be there by now?"

I looked out the window and stopped… sand, sand everywhere. What was with all this sand? It was everywhere. I crawled over Lindsey and plastered my face to the window as my brain tried to process what was happening.

"Linzy…I don't think we're in Florida anymore."

"Gee, what was your first clue, Dorothy?" she frowned, pushing me back down into my seat.

"I think it was the giant cactus-" I stopped when I saw that she had returned to reading her book. My head turned to survey our surroundings and I stopped short, I began prodding my friend urgently. There, sitting two rows behind us were two people. But these were no ORDINARY people. They were Duncan Rosenblatt and Alice Valcor, two teenaged half kaijus.

After the eleventythousandth poke Linzy turned to me. "What?"

I squeaked and pointed behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Linzy-_

When Kass started to poke me repetitively, I did my best to ignore her.

It wasn't as easy as it should have been because the girl has a weird thing about sharpening her finger nails into deadly points, then threatening to use them on people she doesn't like.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. " What?!" I demanded, grabbing her hand before she could prod me any further.

A shrill squeak escaped her lips as she pointed behind me.

With a sigh, I proceeded to glance over my shoulder.

At first I didn't see what she was so exited about, but then my eyes widened. "There is no way on earth…" I started, staring at the two teens a few seats back.

Within the depths of my mind a small voice whispered. _Oh, yes there is._

I heard it, but I just bit my lip. "They might just be… cross-players, or something." I offered, hoping desperately that was all it was.

'Cause if they're not…if they really were who I think they are…Well, we'll have some major issues on our hands. Major Multiverse endangering issues.'

Kass just gave me the look. "Linzy, you got to be kidding me. Duncan and Alice, of all people, are sitting right behind us, **_with orange (_**Duncan**_) and blue (_**Alice**_) skin_**, and you think they might be cross-players! Besides, even if they were, how would she be Alice? We never posted anything about her, and she's an original character! My baby!"

…Right Kass. You're… baby. SHE IS OLDER THAN YOU, YOU TEENAGE PSYCHOPATH.

_(...No offence, Kass *smiles*) _

I wanted to say that, but instead I simply held up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. But we don't know until we ask, so don't be crazy… I mean… don't be you. Just... don't do anything stupid."

A devilish smile began to grow on her lips. "When do I ever do anything stupid, eh?" she asked in a badly butchered Canadian accent.

"Oh no." I whimpered, as Kass left her seat and crawled over to "Duncan" and "Alice".


	4. Chapter 4

-Kass-

* * *

**No Offense Taken! Let's Do This!**

* * *

I dove under our seat and began to quickly crawl my way to the two teens' seat.

I had to maneuver through some backpacks and this one person stepped on me.

Of course being the nice girl that I am I-who am I kidding? When am I ever nice?

Pffft! Yeah, I ended up glaring at the person until they switched seats.

Continuing my journey beneath the seats I began to hum a little tune.

I stopped once my gaze settled on two pairs of oddly colored legs.

My head turned upward and I was met with two confused faces.

'OHMYGUNEESH! Duncan, Alice. My Baby! You look so beauti-focus Kass focus.'

"Have you seen my moose, eh?" I asked the two, being sure to put on a Canadian accent as I did so.

"What?" Duncan blinked.

"Dude, it's a simple question. Have you or have you not seen my moose?"

They didn't reply and I just stared up at them for a couple of moments until I heard a distinct voice shout, "Hey Kass! Is it okay if I throw your sketchbook out the window?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"I screeched, diving over the seats and somehow landing next to Linzy. She held my drawings in her hands and I snatched them out of her grasp before rubbing my cheek against them affectionately while saying, "Aw, my poor babies. Don't you worry, Mommy won't let mean Aunt Linzy hurt you!

"Aunt Linzy?"

"Yeah, Aunt Linzy." I said, "Why, you no want to be part of this big old dysfunctional family?"

… "You're weird, you know that?" She smiled and I nodded quickly.

I suddenly turned around in my seat and poked my head over the back at it, staring with wide eyes at Alice and Duncan. My mouth was permanently fixed in a crazy/happy expression and I'm pretty sure that the Joker would wonder what the heck was wrong with me. And if the whole ridiculous smile thing didn't do it then I'm sure the weird squeaks I was making every so often did.

"You see them right? This isn't some kind of hallucination from that aquarium water I drank?" I asked her.

"… When did you… never mind." She sighed before joining me. The two of us stared at the Kaijus for a while and she said, "If it WAS a hallucination, we both wouldn't be seeing the same thing."

"Yup."I stopped and whipped my head around to the window.** "OH MY GUNEESH, IT'S A TACO RIDING A PEGASUS! NO, MR. TACO! DON'T RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET! YOU'LL BURN TO A CRISP! I LIKE MY TACOS SOFT!"**

* * *

-A/N-

**_In my defense I was really hungry when I_**** wrote****_ this._**

* * *

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see a man with white hair. He looked really intimidating with a scar on his face and a glare that probably should have been making me cry out in horror. But hey, one does not simply… Watch a Lot of Pewdiepie and Not Develop a Tolerance for Scares.

"Sit down in your seat, now." He snapped and I put my hands up in defense before facing forward and sitting properly. The man returned to glaring at the front of the bus and Linzy turned to me.

… "What? Is there an elf on my shoulder again?" I asked her and she deadpanned.

"You seriously don't remember who he is?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll make this easy for you: Who do we know with white hair and a scar?"

"… SANTA?"I smiled widely and she glared.

"Santa…he doesn't have a scar."

"What stories did your parents tell you? Mine told me that he was a Russian with a huge gun that went around shoving coals down bad guy throats." I told her, a serious expression present on my face.

"I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" she sighed.

* * *

A/N

**_Geez, you sigh a lot._**

_…I resent that comment._

* * *

"Really?! My therapist says the same thing!" I smiled then said in a serious tone, "So…who is that guy?"

"It's Blitz, Kass."

"You mean…" I pulled up my sketchbook and flipped a few pages, stopping when I saw a drawing of said man in question. She nodded and I felt my jaw drop a few inches. Then in an extreme act of boredom and randomness I took my pencil and drew a soul patch on Blitz's face. "Pffft!"

"What are you laughing at?" the man asked, turning to face us. I looked up and stopped. Unless Blitz has mastered the ability of growing facial hair in less than ten seconds then-"What?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Linzy said quickly and he shrugged then turned back. "ERASE IT, ERASE IT!" she whisper-yelled at me and I pouted.

"But it looks good on him."

"I don't care! DO IT!"

I huffed and did as I was told. After that was finished I said, "You know, he needs to smile more."

So I erased his scowl and replaced it with a nice, big, overly dramatic smile and large anime eyes.

"Kass-what have you-"

"Would the two of you knock it off?" Blitz turned back around and I couldn't help it: I burst out into laughter. No matter what he said he looked either a) extremely happy or b) like he was about to go on a killing spree. When I didn't stop my giggles he angrily turned around and blocked us out.

"Kass! Really? Erase it now! When he looks at a mirror he's going to-"

"Just ten more seconds, please! I-it's hilarious! Come on, even you have to agree with that!"

* * *

A/N

**_HOLD on, I'm gonna_**** draw****_ a picture of this now._**


	5. Chapter 5

-Linzy-

_'Wait a second…why would that even…how would she have…wow. My brain hurts.'_

"…" I couldn't even say anything; I was dying, trying so hard not to laugh. Eventually I got Kass to erase the face, and for a split second before she drew his regular grim face back, I saw that he had no face at all. Talk about creepy.

" Roll call!" I glanced up from my book a little while later.

Roll call? This might be bad. "We'll be at the school in about 15 minutes, so we may as well get this out of the way now."

I bit my lip as blitz called out the names, crossing my fingers and praying that we'd somehow ended up on that list.

No such luck. As soon as he rattled off the last name, there was a long silence that ensued; during which he glared at us and pointed to the door. Oh no.

"Get off my bus."

It was a rather loud statement, and I didn't expect anyone to reply, but someone did.

Thankfully it wasn't Kass this time, but Duncan. "Can't they just stay with us until we get to the school? It's not like their hurting anything."

One killer glare from blitz silenced him. "I will not have any hitch hikers on this trip."

A moment later we I was standing in the hot desert sun, waiting for Blitz to pry Kass off Alice's leg.

"Noooo!" she screeched, batting away every unsuccessful attempt to remove her. "We just got here! Please!"

I rolled my eyes. Blitz obviously has no idea how to deal with a Kassi-leech.

Good thing I have practice. Taking a cookie out of my backpack, I walked up to Kass and waved it in her face. "Will you let go for a cookie?"

I asked, making sure she could see it and all of its goodness.

"Never!" she exclaimed. I shrugged, and took out another one.

"Will you let go for two cookies?" I implored as I bit into one. Man, it was a good cookie!

"Ah! GIMME THE COOKIES!" Kass leapt from the bus and went flying.

I side- stepped and she whooshed right by me, grabbing the cookies as she passed.

that girl is flat out crazy.

Blitz looked at me for a moment, then nodded. The doors of the bus then closed and it sped off down the road.

"What'd ya do that for?" Kass demanded as I walked up to her.

"I figured it was the only way I'd be able to… whoa. What the…?"

You wouldn't believe what I'd walked up to. Kass had landed in the outstretched arms of a desert cactus that just so happened to be wearing a sombrero.

original, I know.

"…Really Kass?" I shook my head. Where did she even GET a sombrero?

"Your backpack." "What?" Did I say that last part out loud? Oops.

she turned to me and smiled. "It was in your back pack. Duh."

Frowning I shook my head at her. "There was no sombrero in my back pack, Kass. Believe me, I'd know if there was."

Kass shrugged, then plucked a needle out of her arm. "I'm only telling ya what I know. It was in your back pack."

Rolling my eyes I turned away and began to work my way down the road in the direction the bus had been heading.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I smiled to myself when I heard the thump from her fall. That girl should consider stand-up comedy.


	6. Chapter 6

Short A/N….

I SHOULD go into standup comedy.

* * *

It was only a few moments later into our walk and I was bored out of my mind.

It seemed that we had been walking for HOURS on the sandy landscape but it had only been what... five maybe ten minutes?

The only sources of entertainment were the solitary cacti that I would spot on our path every now and then.

Well... there WAS Linzy, but she was busy reading one of her MANY books that she had been carrying around in her backpack-I swear sometimes that thing was bottomless...I mean it did have a sombrero in it after all.

Besides, she'd probably kill me if I suggested singing any travel songs.

So... I simply just settled with saying the same thing over and over again.

"Are we there yet?"

Still no reply from the book worm.

Hmmmm, perhaps I should stop now while I am ahead so that I do not get my face smacked into a hard back copy of 'Lord of the Rings'.

Hmmmm... NAH! "Are we there yet? Linzy, are we there yet? Are we? Huh, are we? Are we there yet, Linzy? Are we? Are we? Are we? Areeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeee? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

"Of course we're not there yet!" she snapped at me, slamming her book shut in the process so that she could better glare at me with her perfectly developed evil eyes.

"We've only been out here for five minutes! Five!"

" ...I'm thirsty."

She hit her palm to her face and sighed, "Well that's your fault. You're the one who drank your entire share in under thirty seconds."

"NO! It was the leprechaun!" I defended, pointing over to a cactus. "Look! There he is now! Sneaky little beast, look at that smirk. You're lucky Linzy won't let me hurt mythical creatures ever since our trip to the Harry Potter theme park."

"Kass, you slapped a kid who was wearing a house elf costume."

"It was TOTALLY justified, he asked me for my SOCKS! MY SOCKS!"

"... Hey! What's that in the distance?" she asked me Pointing ahead of us as she did so.

I turned my head and blinked a few times. It looked like a... I don't know... a neighborhood... or something like that.

"Maybe it's a mirage." I suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out." she shrugged.

"True. True. TO THE MYSTERIOUS CITY IN THE DISTANCE!" I shouted before running forward, only to slam into a VERY large-and pointy-cactus in my haste.

"Owwwwww. Linnnnzzzzy, get the peroxide. There's a needle in my face."


	7. Chapter 7

-Linzy-

_A day and a half later…_

_(and still not much closer to civilization)_

"Kass, would you just be quiet already? We aren't getting any closer with you dragging your feet like that."

She staggered to the right, nearly slamming into another cactus, but I grabbed her right before she did.  
The corners of my parched lips turned downwards as I frowned. This was not good... she was clearly very dehydrated.

"Stop. Drink this." pulling her aside into the shade of a bolder by the road, I reached into my bag and drew out the last of my water.

I pressed the bottle to her lips, watching as the final drop ebbed away. Kass swallowed, and then she lay still.

'Oh great.' I thought, leaning against the rock. 'She's out cold. I thought we could at least make it one more day, but no. '

Hours passed, or maybe they were just long minuets.

When you read about the desert and the heat, they never mention the exhaustion... the pure fatigue, the un-relenting wish to give up.

I blinked back the dry tears. I am a lot of things, but... I AM NOT A QUITTER. (I was desperate, ok?)

Pushing myself to my feet I grabbed Kass and slung her over my shoulder.

Turning, I began the slow trudge back down the road. 'Come on, Linzy. Just...just one foot in front of the other... come on.'

I went as far as I could, 'running on fumes', as far as water is concerned.

Kass just kept getting heavier and heavier, weighing down my every step.

The city-town-whatever-it-is came closer and closer, yet it was still too far.

Too far to call for help; too far for me to throw kass so I wouldn't have to carry her...

Finally I went as far as I could possibly go. As I fell to my knees kass slid off my back onto the sand.

My head hit the ground and my eyes closed. "I'm sorry kass." I whispered as darkness invaded, and I knew no more.

* * *

_**later...**_

My eyes opened slowly.

I was in a small, hospital-like room, an IV machine attached to my arm.

A clear liquid flowed through the tubes and into my body.

'What happened?' I wondered, finding myself unable to speak.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion over whelmed me, and I slept once again.

* * *

3rd person

Duncan sat next to the beds while his mother observed the medical instruments strewn around the room.

"Are they going to be ok?" he asked, looking at the sleeping forms of the two girls they'd gone back to find.

"They should be just fine Duncan, don't you worry." Ms. Rosenblatt replied.

"I just can't believe Blitz would do something like this! Kicking out two helpless girls miles away from anything... it's horrible!"

"Hey!" Blitz intercepted angrily. "How was I supposed to know we were miles away from the school? The stupid G.P.S said we were nearly there!"

his face turned a shade of deep red when he looked at how weak the two had become.

"Besides, that one got them both almost right to our doorstep!" he cried, pointing at Linzy.

Ms. Rosenblatt stood, un-deterred. "Yes, and she almost killed herself doing It."

Kass groaned in her sleep, muttering and reaching out.

"I hope your happy, scar-face." Alice chimed in, leaning against the door frame.

"They would have been just fine if you hadn't kicked them out."

he fumed. "They survived didn't they!" everyone was silent, glaring at him.

Suddenly Linzy spoke, breaking the silence. "Fire-breather." she whispered, eyes wide and fevered.

"Kiju. Duncan, Alice... Kass..." she sighed, and her eyes closed. Duncan looked at Alice, baffled. "What did she just say?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Awwww~ You so sweet, carrying my deadweight through the desert. Alice! I love you and your blue SASSYNESS!**

** ONWARDS AND FORWARDS MY SKELETAL ARMY OF DELINQUENTS!**

* * *

Kass

'Ugh... what is that awful sound?' I mentally groaned, 'It just keeps beeping. Beep. Beep. BEEP. It's so annoying.'

I had been laying there for a good... ten seconds with my eyes closed, trying to block out the sound.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Geez, what does it take for a girl to get some sleep around here?

... Wait. Where is 'here' anyway? Am I at school? Did I dream up the whole field trip?

Nooo... I can still feel that bruise I got from that one crab.

Last time I try to use one of those critters as a reference for a drawing.

Anyways, with my eyes still closed, I tried to assess the situation. Let's see: Linzy and I had been kicked off the bus by Blitz... Then we had to walk through the desert for a few…days... I think I passed out... and now... what?

Am I dead? Did we die? Oh no, we're dead aren't we?

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NOOOO. I'm too fabulous to die!

Uh, oh no... I-I can feel the lining of the coffin they put me in. I can smell the earth from the grave they dug for me. I can feel the finger prodding my face-wait, what?

Reluctantly I cracked open my eyes to see a pale face.

This face belonged to a very familiar black and white haired girl.

One that I knew all too well. The one that I drew and molded with my own two hands, with some helpful advice from Linzy of course-I would have never been able to figure out the girl's wings if it hadn't been for her.

This girl was a half kaiju named Alice Valkor.

"Why are you poking my face?" I groaned, "And why does my... EVERYTHING hurt?"

Alice shrugged and sat herself on the edge of the hospital bed.

* * *

A/N

** OHMYGUNESH! LINZY! CAN WE BE HALF KAIJU IN HERE? CAN WE PLEASE? I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR A THIRD KAIJU! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!**

_I'll think about it…._

* * *

"You're probably just exhausted from the desert."

"Desert? …Oh, yeah!"

" ... You look... very familiar." she told me and I visibly blanched.

"I probably just have that kind of face." I laughed, 'She can't find out about Linzy and I. It could bring disaster! Besides, do you know how awkward it is for a fifteen year old to tell a sixteen year old kaiju that they're basically her mother? EXTREMELY.'

We chatted for a while-two minutes to be exact, so hardcore BTW. I stopped when I got an itch in my right hand. Someone was messing with my sketchbook. NO ONE messes with my sketchbook.

I turned my head to find Blitz, holding MY sketchbook and flipping through the pages.

"Sir, I suggest that unless you want your hair to turn a few shades whiter that you give me my sketchbook before I take it and-"I stopped, looked at a KO'ed Linzy, decided better and continued, "strap an illegal firecracker to your back and watch you light up the sky like the Fourth of July."

He slowly set the sketchbook down onto the bed.

I smiled wide, "Thank you! Now Alice, what were you saying about your brothers? Cause' trust me I have FIVE and I had to share the same bathroom with ALL of them. Your brothers can't be that bad."

"Oh, if only you knew Kass."

'Oh, but I do.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

**OHMYGUNESH! LINZY! CAN WE BE HALF KAIJU IN HERE? CAN WE PLEASE? I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR A THIRD KAIJU! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!**

_I'll think about it…._

"You're probably just exhausted from the desert."

"Desert? …Oh, yeah!"

... "You look... very familiar." she told me and I visibly blanched.

"I probably just have that kind of face." I laughed, 'She can't find out about Linzy and I. It could bring disaster! Besides, do you know how awkward it is for a fifteen year old to tell a sixteen year old kaiju that they're basically her mother? EXTREMELY.'

We chatted for a while-two minutes to be exact, so hardcore BTW. I stopped when I got an itch in my right hand. Someone was messing with my sketchbook. NO ONE messes with my sketchbook.

I turned my head to find Blitz, holding MY sketchbook and flipping through the pages. "Sir, I suggest that unless you want your hair to turn a few shades whiter that you give me my sketchbook before I take it and-"I stopped, looked at a KO'ed Linzy, decided better and continued, "strap an illegal firecracker to your back and watch you light up the sky like the Fourth of July."

He slowly set the sketchbook down onto the bed.

I smiled wide, "Thank you! Now Alice, what were you saying about your brothers? Cause' trust me I have FIVE and I had to share the same bathroom with ALL of them. Your brothers can't be that bad."

"Oh, if only you knew Kass."

'Oh, but I do.'


	10. Chapter 10

Linzy

My first thought upon waking was 'how many times have I been knocked out? Does this make, like, four already?

... Not the most intelligent thing to think, I know...my brain is mush right now.

My eyes cracked open, small slits through which I strained to see.

My mouth was dry, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as I tried to speak.

"What happened this time?" I asked no one in particular, still trying to get used to the light.

"Oh, nothing much. You get sucked into a different universe,Get kicked off a bus, and save my life. No biggie."

"Kass! You ok?" she laughed. "Yeah, I'm ok, thanks to you. I've been awake for a while now. Everyone just left... you totally missed Duncan's mom showing off his baby pictures. That was awesome."

huh. Can't say I'm sorry to have missed that, though I'm sure Kass loved it.

"Right. So... um... where is here, exactly?"

...why do I even bother to ask? Kass leaned in with a scheming look on her face. "Just guess."

* * *

_(compound p.o.v chapter!)_

** Kass**

"... _Firebreat_-"

I didn't even give her a chance to finish her sentence when I threw my arms into the air and laughed loudly, "Heheheh! Yeah! Isn't this AWESOME! You should have SEEN Alice! My baby is so grown up now. *Sniff* I remember when she was nothing but a sketch on my math notebook."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." she said but stopped and stared at me with a stone look, "You didn't tell them about the whole universe hopping thing, did you?"

I gasped and put my hand to my heart in mock pain, "Linzy! I'm hurt! How could you say such things about me?"

Her stare didn't waver once and I huffed.

"No, of course I didn't tell them. Do you HONESTLY think that they would believe me?"

"You're talking about two teenagers that are half DRAGON, you do know that right?"

"... Point taken."

I began to stare at the wall idlely, clicking my leadless mechanical pencil as I did so.

I don't know why... but that wall just seemed so... interesting.

Sure it was white but there were a few random specks of gray spread out here and there.

Some even made some patterns... like a kitty. Oh, and another kitty.

Oo! There' one over there, and there, and another! It's a whole litter of kittens, awwwwwwwww. They look so adorable.

If only I had a kitten, I'd train it to use the toilet and dance. I'd probably get it a little mustache and a top hat too. Aw, that would be so adorable…

* * *

A/N

**I honestly have NO idea where I was going with this.**

**SERVE! NOW IT'S IN YOUR COURT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Linzy

I stared at kass while she zoned, her eyes locked onto the wall paper.

'What on earth is she looking at? There's nothing interesting over there...'

I nearly had a spaz attack when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Waahh! Sheesh, don't ever do that to someone! Especially me!"

Duncan towered behind me looking abashed. "Sorry. I was just seeing if you where ok."

"Yeah." I looked over the new voice. Alice stood in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You've been out cold for the past 24 hours." I sat up and shook my head.

'This is just great' I think. "So, what happens now?"

I looked just in time to witness the look Duncan cast at Alice. "hey, Kass..." she started, pulling my friend aside.

"Why don't you go ask Duncan's mom for a glass of water? I'm sure Linzy's thirsty."

Kass, always quick to please, let out a quick "ok!" and bolted out the door.

I frowned, looking from Alice to Duncan. "You guys know I just had multiple gallons of water pumped into me with the IV, so why...?"

Duncan sighed and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Do you remember what you said while you were sleeping?"

rolling my eyes, I responded, "dude, I barely ever remember what I say when I'm awake. How am I supposed to know what I say when I'm sleeping?"

"Maybe this will help you remember." he pulled out a recorder and pressed play.

The sound of static filled the air, then a voice, recognizable as my own, Filled the air.

"Fire-breather." I whispered, sounding weak and un-connected. " half Kaiju's, Duncan, Alice... where's Kass..." then there was a loud sigh. Duncan's voice ran over the recording. "What did she just say?!"

He stopped the tape. "Care to explain?"

* * *

A/N

_I was thinking that this can be where you come back and begin to eavesdrop. (It was just too good a spot to stop at!)_

_Soooo... I'll leave the long, lengthy explanations to you._

_I'm so evil... :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Sorry for the lateness, I spent the weekend making my Mom and Grandma a cake... now I know why my Mom's always so grumpy around birthdays... And Yes, you are evil.**

* * *

**Kass**

I was just heading back to the room with Linzy's cup of-cough-stolen-cough-water when I stopped just in front of the doorway.

I don't really know why I stopped, I just... I don't know... felt like it I guess. Sometimes my mind just works that way.

Or maybe it was the fact that the room was practically OOZEING with an intense atmosphere.

Seriously you could probably see it with a magnifying glass if you wanted to. I pressed my ear against the door and listened closely.

"Care to explain?" Okay, so yeah that was Duncan.

But explain what?

"Uh... about that. You see-I was... hallucinating… **(You're going to kill me aren't you?)**And you know the whole thing about hallucinations-"

Linzy had began her-horribly thought out-story and I had to fight myself from the temptation of bursting through the door right there and saving her smarty smart tush of hers.

That was when Alice-my baby-cut her off, "Yeah, no. I don't buy it. What about you, Duncan?"

"I don't know, Alice. I mean-it IS possible." came his reply and my face turned down.

Really, is he actually BUYING that!

Then again... the people in this universe are extremely dense and gullible.

Heck I'm pretty sure that not even half of their school knows what they are.

Then, just when it started to get really interesting, I felt something shift next to my leg.

"Shh!" I hissed quietly, pressing my ear closer to the door.

I tried to wave whatever it was away but if anything my attempts only encouraged it.

Finally I looked down to see a tiny green frog-like creature.

It was a Gamoradon. I stared at it was a good five seconds as it stared right back at me with huge black eyes. "Hi?"

It chomped down onto my ankle and I let out a yelp, hopping onto one foot and trying-in vain-to pry the creature off.

The sudden movement caused me to lose my footing and I fell through the floor with a thud, landing in the hospital room in a tangled mess of my limbs, the water I had been holding now spilled onto my head.

"What the..."

I looked up at the two teenaged Kaijus who had turned to investigate the... sudden intrusion.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." I smiled weakly, a small unsure laugh coming from my lips.

I gestured to my ankle, "Can someone get this... frog off of me?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Linzy_

I let out a relived sigh.  
Leave it to Kass to be a distraction when you need it most.  
While Duncan and Alice tried to remove the miniature kiju creature from Kass's ankle, I stood up and worked my way over to my backpack.  
Opening the clasp i flipped it open, only to find that it appeared to be empty.  
'That's weird; did someone go through my stuff when I was asleep? Please tell me there's at least one book somewhere in here…'  
I stuck my hand deeper inside, but my fingers didn't even scrape the bottom.  
'Come on, I need a book! I'm Going to go crazy if I can't read to clear my head!'  
_'what kind of book?_' A voice asked. startled I yanked my hand back out.  
For a moment I just stared at the beige backpack, mind completely blank, then slowly I reached back in.  
'hello?' I thought, a weird feeling rising in my chest.  
_'Hello, Linzy. It's about time you needed something, it gets kinda boring just riding around on your back. Again, what kind of book would you like?_'  
my mouth dropped open. 'The backpack talks... My backpack talks!'  
a wave of annoyance poured through my mind.  
_'Yes, I am a talking back pack. Blab bla bla…can we focus on what you want now? Here, this is a fantasy novel; you tend to carry around a lot of those._'  
I blinked as a firm object suddenly slid into my hand.  
I withdrew from the backpack and glanced at the book in my fist.  
Like he had said, it was a fantasy novel… but I was kinda freaked out by the fact that THE BACKPACK CAN TALK!  
'Please call me T.B, not 'the back pack'. That name makes me feel like I'm an inanimate object, which I no longer am.'  
I let out a deep breath. 'Ok then… but how...?'  
I felt a mental shrug as he replied. 'You've been sent into a completely different universe and you think a talking backpack is weird?'  
'...Point taken.'  
Then Kass suddenly yelled, "Linzy, stop digging trough your backpack and help me get this lizard off my ankle! Ow! Ahhh! Get this thing off of me!"  
with one last glance at my backpack I rushed off to help Kass.  
'Wait!' T.B called after me. 'Don't you want a crow bar? And she's gone…' I smiled. A talking backpack may take some getting used to, but I guess that's life.  
one minuet your a normal teenage bookworm, the next your sent feet first into a different universe with a crazy girl and a talking backpack.  
...sheesh...my life is so weird...


	14. Chapter 14

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"Have I mentioned how much I hate gym?" I said to Linzy as the two of us sat off to the side of the room.

We had just recently enrolled into the high school, which we had a 'hunch' that our two favorite kaijus were attending.

Pfft, yeah right. A 'hunch'? We practically knew everything there was to know about the place.

We know that Troy and his goonies are a bunch of annoying jocks-one of which looks like Alfred E. Newman from that show MAD.

We know that Jenna is a complete Barbie and I don't know about Linzy but she annoys the HECK out of me.

We know-well, I know-that Kenny is absolutely ADORABLE.

OOO! I just want to hug 'em, and squeeze 'em, and dress 'em up in cute little outfits and-Settle down, girl. Settle down.

Ahem,  
And last but not least we know that Blitz is a complete jerk. I mean-he threw us out in the middle of the DESERT.

THE DESERT, PEOPLE! News flash: It's HOT. And we nearly DIED. I CAN'T die! I'm too adorable and fabulous. I'm fadorable or adoralous.

Oh, and Linzy can't die either.

… She's my buddy.

My Robin. My Kid Flash. My Aqualad. My uh… that one guy-Speedy!

… Wait no. If anything SHE'S Batman and I'M Robin.

There, I fixed it-HEY LOOK! A ball!

SMACK

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I whined, rubbing the now red mark on my face-well, it would have been redder… if my entire body wasn't already froot-loopin' sun burnt from the desert.

So let's see now: A giant basketball traveling towards a sun burnt girl at a speed of 15 mph equals-

"OWWWWWWWWWW. OW. OWIE. Ow, Liiiiiiiiiiiiiinzy!"

The ball rolled over to my side and seeing that Linzy was now hurriedly searching through her back pack for something (GIVE ME THE ALOE VERA YOU BI-POLAR BACKPACK!) I picked it up and stood, looking for the culprit as I did so. I didn't care if it was a little twelve year old girl who threw it-I was going to get revenge.  
And it was going to be sweet.  
"BOYAKASHA!" I shouted, snapping my arm forward and sending the ball into the air. It zoomed off at break-neck speeds.

Right towards Troy.  
SMACK  
"TAKE THAT YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A HIGH SCHOOL ANTAGONIST!" I shouted. What do you know? Dreams DO come true. I wonder where I got all that strength though?

Huh, must've been all of that anger. Hell hath no fury like a woman who was pelted by a ball in the face. "Do you see this? THIS is my money maker!"  
"Hey! New kid!"  
"Kass! What did you do that for?" Linzy hissed from the floor as Barnes walked up to me.  
"I… I dunno! I was just-I got SO angry and-and-and-he deserved it!" I said.  
"What was that?" Blitz asked me and I turned to him with a frown. "Hey, you two are familiar."  
"You threw us off a BUS." Linzy and I both stated.  
He dismissed it, "Right right. What're you doin' here?"  
"Well you see. When two people love each other very much-"  
Linzy interrupted me and began her explanation of how we wanted to 'better our futures' and 'earn a better education'. All the while I was still droning on about where babies come from and how bad labor hurts according to my mom and the many women on television.


	15. Chapter 15

Linzy

… yeah.  
Before kass could even finish her sentence, (thank heaven I've learned to block her out…) I started relaying the speech I'd practiced before we came to school for situations such as these.

I could tell that most of it was flying right over Blitz's head because he had the same look on his face that Kass has when she's not listening while she thinks about whatever it is that kass thinks about.

With a sigh I stopped talking, trying to instead focus on the dodge-ball game still in progress behind us.  
Having gym first thing in the morning was not my idea; Kass chose it because of our two favorite half kaiju's.

How she found out what classes they were in is beyond me, but even so, I do not like gym.

This is why I found myself sitting on the sidelines with Kass, fingers itching for a good book to read instead of watching a game of jocks against, well, everyone else.

"Duncan, come-on! Help us out man!" some random guy called, imploring Duncan to help their team instead of idly standing there, trying not to get hit.

I snorted.

Duncan probably just didn't want a re-run of what happened the last time he played dodge ball against Troy and his lackeys… I can understand that.

Anyway, Duncan was doing his best not to get hit, yadda yadda yadda.

Alice however… she made no such attempts at pacifistic pursuits.

Catching ball after ball she didn't hold back, her movements a blur of blue.

"Incoming!" she exclaimed, dead set on her goal.

In one swift swing she aimed and released.

The dodge ball seemed to switch into slow motion as it left her hand; I traced its course with my gaze.

"Wahhhoohf!" the recipient's goof-like cry was heard as it echoed through the gymnasium.

I let out a burst of laughter.

'Yep, she's Kass's creation alright. Got that temper and everything… I wonder if she got as much pleasure out of that hit as kass did?'

The eerie similarity between my friend's grin and Alice's own toothy smile was enough to convince me that my suspicions where indeed correct.

Clutching a well-worn copy of 'The secret of the old clock' to my chest I huffed. 'Why couldn't we have been sent to river heights instead? I would have loved meeting Nancy Drew. She never has to deal with kaiju, or Blitz, or Kass's crazy antics... '

after that I started zoning out, thinking about all the things I would do If I met Nancy D.

"Linzy!" I blinked, slowly turning my head towards Kass as I withdrew from zone land.

"Are you just going to sit there? The bell rang and I'm hungry! I BET WE CAN GET A SEAT AT DUNCANS TABLE! COME ON!"

With that she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the door.

"Wait Kass! Don't we have to change out?" she never broke stride as she threw back her reply.

"NO TIME! THERES A MONSTER IN MY STOMACH AND SHE NEEDS FOOD!"

I sighed. No arguing with that logic, now is there?


	16. Chapter 16

LUNCH

"Aw food~may I compare thee to a summer's dew?"

I sighed as I rubbed my cheek affectionately against the red apple in my hands.

"Nah." I took a giant, juicy, bite. The apple's juices ran down my chin and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my jacket.  
"Whoa! Slow down, Red. You don't want to choke, right?"

Isabel asked me and I blinked, the apple still wedged between my teeth. Who was Red? Gasp, is Jean here?!

I thought I left her and the other mutants back at the institute!

No wait… I did, I definitely did. Okay, then who's she calling Red? No one here has red hair.

She poked my face, enticing a loud yelp of pain and I bit down onto the fruit harshly.

It jumped from me and back onto my tray as I waved at my face.  
"LINZY! It burns, I want to rub it but I can't. Because if I do it'll just make it WORSE! And it ITCHES! Why does it ITCH so MUCH?! I thought it was supposed to itch AFTER the skin started to peel?!"

I cried, waving my arms in the air wildly as I did so.

My friend simply looked at me sympathetically and handed me a bottle of Aloe Vera.

I sighed in relief and turned to her, "What would I do without you?"  
"Probably die." She shrugged causing me to look at her with wide eyes.

"What? I was joking."  
I laughed, but the movement caused the skin on my face to burn.

"Ugh!" I squeezed the Aloe Vera onto my hands and began to lather it on my face in small circular motions.

"And why DON'T YOU have a sun burn?"  
"Because unlike YOU I actually go outside once in a while instead of sitting in a dark room on the computer all day."

She quipped and I sniffed, turning my nose up in the air while still rubbing my face with the sweet sweet sunburn relief known as Aloe.  
"The sun is bad, it is not my friend."  
"Kass, it gives us Vitamin D."  
"So does Orange Juice!"  
"… You hate Orange Juice."  
I attempted to make a comeback but my mind went black.

So I settled for looking at the brunet with a large frown, "You win this one."  
"I win ALL the ones, and you _nose_ it!"  
"Remind me again, Alice, why we're letting them sit here?"

Duncan asked the blue girl munching on a frozen fish stick.  
She turned to him with an emotionless look on her face.

The two looked at each other for a long time.

Finally after what seemed like HOURS of soul searching she said, "They make me laugh, and the red one gave me these fish sticks."

As if to punctuate the sentence she bit into one of the treats with her pointed teeth before turning back, "And they annoy you."

I watched as the small blush crept onto her cheeks, causing them to turn a slight shade of purple as she closed her eyes and continued to snack on the frozen fish.

I glanced at Duncan only to see him with a completely confused look on his face.  
So… dense…  
I should have made my baby more forward… what the heck is that climbing on my leg?  
"Eeek!" I shrieked, jumping up and onto the table when I saw the swarm of Gamorradons surrounding both Linzy and I.

"It touched me! Oh Gosh, it was so weird! With the claws and the teeth and the-the weird looking eyes!"

I yanked Linzy onto the table with me.


	17. Chapter 17

Linzy

Ok, I can deal with being tossed out into the dessert. Heck, I can deal with being in a completely different universe.  
But, God, I draw the line at tiny dragons.  
Thousands of tiny, scaly, grimy creatures clawing up my legs. This is the line. Right here.  
"WAHHH!" I let out a blood curling scream.  
The things are way too much like snakes. Waayyy too much like snakes.  
"Why are they attacking us?!" I demanded when I calmed down, knowing that I wouldn't get a reply.  
Helping kass swat them away from our perch on the lunch table while floods of kids ran out of the cafeteria, I did my best to keep them off of us as I tried to figure out what was happening.  
Duncan looked panicked like it was all his fault, but the lizards weren't even on his side of the table.  
No, we were their main targets, which I just couldn't wrap my mind around.  
I mean, why be after us? Aren't Gamorradons supposed to be after-"Kaiju!"  
The yell echoed across the cafeteria.  
"Oh no..." Kass breathed as we halted our freak-out for a moment, staring at the two teens on hover boards decked out with high tech weapons zooming towards us.  
I gulped.  
"Kaiju hunters."  
I turned to my friend, and we silently came to an agreement.  
They may be our creations, our characters, but if they tried to hurt us or our friends we wouldn't hold back.  
Their hover boards came to a stop above our table and the siblings looked down on us for a moment, probably trying to assess our threat level.  
I almost laughed out loud.  
We're probably the least dangerous objects in the room; even the chairs are more dangerous than we are.  
The girl, 17 year old J, met my gaze for a moment.  
with piercing grey eyes, a blue jumpsuit, utility belt, and knee high silver boots bearing the S.S.K.H (secret society of kaiju hunters) logo, she looked exactly like I had drawn her; muscular, yet delicate, with jet black hair.  
Her tall, lanky brother Danny; the elder at 19, was equally as stylized.  
His clothing was simpler: a pair of grey slacks, a white tank top with the same S.S.K.H logo, and a black hoodie.  
He was struggling, trying to pry Kass loose; somehow she had managed to latch herself onto his leg.  
"You leave my baby alone! Oh and Linzy. Leave her alone too!"  
My brain went into overdrive.  
I had helped make them; their very essence displayed traces of my creativity plainly in sight.  
What were their weaknesses? How could I get them to leave before anything bad happens?  
My mind clicked.  
"Kass!" I yelled, launching myself at J's board before I could decide on a safer Couse of action.  
"Go for the silver box at the back of their boards!"  
I rolled as her heavy boot came a little too close to my head, and reached for the small, rectangular container.  
_'please work, please work, please work!_' I pleaded, pulling with all my strength.  
With a loud pop the part came off and I spiraled back, landing on my stomach amidst the sea of Gamorradons.  
"Ouch!" I yelped loudly as kass fell onto me.  
"You need to lose some weight." I muttered, pushing her off of me.  
In the background a booming, automated voice went off.  
"ALERT! ALERT! G.P.S SEYSTEM DISFUNCTIONING! RETURNING TO BASE!" I grinned widely as the siblings resorted to hugging their boards for dear life as they jetted off.  
Thank you-almost but not quite (at all)- photographic memory!


	18. Chapter 18

Kass  
I blinked my eyes at the sight of the two Kaiju Hunters blasting off into the distance before me.

Sure, Linzy and I had made them but I didn't think that they would be coming in so soon.

They were supposed to-in my opinion, like all evil guys should-burst in with a magnificent entrance, smoke billowing out from behind them and lightning streaking across the sky.

Not just... crash into a high school cafeteria and get their plans foiled by two teenaged girls who have nearly no idea what they're doing and spaz out the second something goes wrong.

I mean, come on. Bad guys are supposed to be... bad and awesome.  
"That was... surprisingly easy." I said to myself."Great going with the control box, Linzy!... Linzy?"

Huh, I could've sworn hat the girl was here a second ago.  
"Get-off." a strained voice groaned from beneath me and I leapt up.

I rapidly began to utter various apologies but she just waved them off and told me it was fine.  
"Uh, it is SO not okay!" I pouted, placing my hands on my hips.

"I FELL on you! With my ba-donk-a-donk-do you SEE this? It's HUGE! I'm surprised I didn't snap your spine!"

I continued my rant, waving my arms and hands in the air as if to emphasize my point.  
All the while there were little, teeny frog-like creatures swarming around us.  
"Well, all that matters is that no one got hurt." Linzy told me and I shrugged then added, "Unless those two crashed into something on their little 'joyride' courtesy of us."  
She snorted to keep from laughing, "Yeah, like a cactus."  
"You keep Senor Rodrigo out of this!" I frowned but ended up splitting my face with a large toothy smile.

Soon we were both cracking up, clutching our stomachs as tears slowly began to stream down our faces. Sometimes, I swear, we were just... insane.

My hand went to rub the tears from my eyes and I cringed as my irritated skin began to sting at the contact.

I've ever had a sunburn this bad before. Nor did I have one that lasted this long. Usually it would only take around two days for me to start peeling and reveal an even paler layer of skin underneath all of those bright red, dead skin cells.

But it had been, what... four, maybe five days?  
Seriously what gives?  
"Uh, Kass?" Linzy asked me and I turned to her.

She was pointed at the ground at our feet. My gaze went to the spot specified. There. Right there, right in front of our shoes were dozens of green Gamorradons

. They were looking up at us with large amber eyes that seemed to shine with a cat-like appeal.

I pulled my face into a look of confusion-feeling some restriction along my cheek bones and forehead-as I lifted up a finger.  
Their eyes snapped to it in attention. I moved it towards the right-they followed. Left-their gaze kept trained on the digit. Small circles-they still followed it.  
I looked to my friend, "..."  
"I don't even know what this is."  
"Did we plan this without knowing it?" I squeaked and she shrugged.  
"Maybe... maybe it's because of Alice?" I blinked at her bringing up my baby into the conversation. When she saw my look she sighed and told me, "You DID lunge at her and reused to let go for a good thirty minutes. And I DID have to pull you off-multiple times. So... maybe we have her... scent?"  
I sniffed, "Nah, we don't smell anything like her."  
She looked at me with an expression of complete disbelief. "And how do you know?"  
"I-I don't know! I just do, okay?!" I snapped and she held up her hands in defense.  
"Whoa, calm down! It's not like I stole your cookie or anything, geez."  
I let out a growl... and so did my stomach. Seriously-I just ate not five minutes ago! Why are you not yet satisfied foul stomach beast?! Were the two turkeys last night not enough?! Did I dig them out of Linzy's crazy backpack for nothing?! I had to eat them raw because you couldn't wait until they were actually cooked! I ate them BOTH. Why are you not happy?!  
"Can we just focus on the little dragon things at our heels?" I asked her, slightly annoyed for unknown reasons


	19. Chapter 19

_Linzy_

I blinked, rubbing my burning eyes.  
We'd stayed up way too late last night trying to rid ourselves of the Gamorradons, and now I was paying for it.  
Kass sat on the bleachers next to me, her head drooping then snapping back up a second later when blitz yelled at her to wake up.  
I sighed. We'd been here for what, a week? Two?  
I don't even know anymore, and the worst part is, I'm getting used to this world.  
Well, as used to it as I can be.  
It's still hard for me to believe that Duncan hasn't figured out what we know, and really I'm surprised Alice hasn't brought it up again.  
Maybe Duncan talked to her about it.  
I rubbed my temples in small circular motions.  
It is way too early to be thinking about this, Linzy.  
I mean, come on, Gym class at 8 in the morning?  
On top of that, I have to worry about getting home and not affecting the time space continuum or whatever.  
Sheesh, we've already demolished the fourth wall and faced the kaiju hunters…. though I wouldn't really count that as an accomplishment.  
They didn't even say a word the whole time they were there, and I only knew about the control box because I drew it.  
Blarg. No real skills there.  
Yawning, I laid down on the bench and rested my head on T.B.  
_'wouldn't you rather have a pillow_?'He asked, sounding irritated.  
'Nope. I'm too tired right now. Just be a good backpack and let me sleep.'  
I felt his mental head shake. _'I don't think Blitz will let you do that…'_  
right on cue Blitz's voice raged through my ear. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
I opened my eyes slowly and watched as he approached.  
"I am tying to sleep." I replied blankly, watching as his face contorted.  
"GET-" I cut him off with a silent death glare, the one that means, 'No one messes with me when I'm tired and lives'  
His face took on an expression of disbelief.  
Passive bookworm Linzy has a backbone?  
Yup.  
I closed my eyes again and flipped over.  
This is my life now, may as well get used to it and catch some z's.

I woke to the sound of the bell.  
Quickly I rubbed the sand from my eyes and turned to find Kass sleeping on the bench behind me.  
"Kass, wake up. We've got to go. Kass!"  
she sat up with a sudden lurch, nearly falling off of the bleachers.  
"Whattimeisit?" she asked, her words slurring together.  
"Who cares? I just want to get out of here. Let's follow them." I said, pointing to Duncan and Alice as they exited.  
I hopped down the last few stairs and ran out the door, T.B complaining loudly as he slammed against my back.  
"_Ouch! Linzy, quit it! Why are you running? Ow!"_  
"You're such a baby!" I sniggered.  
"What?" kass asked as she trotted up beside me.  
"Oh, nothing; just talking to myself."  
She frowned. "You should really stop doing that. It'll make people think you're crazy."  
I rolled my eyes. "So? When has that ever stopped me before?"  
she opened her mouth to retort, then closed it. "Never."  
I smiled.  
"Exactly."


	20. Chapter 20

_sorry! I know it took forever for me to update._

_*dodges a tomato*_

_sheesh! at least its up now! _

_(just for the record, I blame Kass(KKLSBones). she procrastinated about her part, and then I couldn't write until she sent me the chapter, so there.)_

_we don't own firebreather, duh._

* * *

KASS

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee're OFF to see the Wizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" I sang, jumping up on the railing to the stairs and throwing my hands in the air.

My voice was WAY off key and caused multiple students to stop what they were doing and cast me a glare.

Ignoring them I continued on to the next verse, "Theeeeeeeeeee wonderful Wizard of-"

"Kass, no." Linzy interrupted me and I pouted, sitting down on the metal pole while crossing my arms as I did so.

"Well FINE then." I huffed as she stood in front of me, "So, do you know where they went because I am completely clueless."

She sighed, "Nope, maybe they already left or something. It IS kind of late to still be at school."

"I can't believe no one bothered to wake us up. We're gonna have so much make up work to do."

"What are you talking about? You're not even going to do it." she told me and I shrugged while murmuring an agreement, "True, true. Now what? Do we just hang out here until tomorrow or... what?"

She shrugged and I looked behind her to spot some very familiar jocks coming our way.

I grinned deviously causing her to blink in confusion as I stood on the railing.

I don't even know what I was doing exactly or what had suddenly gotten into me, I just had an overwhelming desire to... to do something... rebellious.

I know I've done some strange things... but I've never did anything that would hurt someone... I think.

Unless I was being bribed with cookies. (_ugh, tangent warning_)

God, I love cookies. If I could, I would marry a giant cookie and have little cookie babies and while he was away I would eat them one by one and then save him for last. Although, I WOULD feel horrible after that. Wouldn't you if you ate your children? Yeah, I thought cannibal.

I waved my arms in the air to get their attention.. which didn't work.

So I leaned down, yanked open Linzy's backpack, reached in, and pulled out a bright red water balloon.

I threw it and it exploded on the back of No Brow's head.

I whistled and when they finally turned I pulled Linzy onto the rail and shouted, "RUN LIKE THE WIND ERSA!"

I slid along the rail, pulling the girl with me-much to her protests. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I-I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS FUN!" I shouted, letting go of her hand once we got to the first floor landing.

Leaping off, I tucked my head in and formed into a small, human ball so when I hit the ground I rolled for a while before standing up and bolting down a hallway.

"COME ON LINZY!" I shouted once she caught up with me.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE! DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" she hissed just as we turned a corner where the janitor was pushing his cleaning cart around.

I ran around while she just completely dove over it like a BOSS.

The janitor cast us a strange look before continuing on with his duties.

That is until he was ran over by Troy and his lackeys. One fell and another stopped to make sure he was fine, leaving only three jocks to chase after us. I cheered.  
"YES! THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME!" I laughed, glancing at the brunet.

"Let's lose these suckers in the library!" she nodded and the two of us crashed through the double doors, causing a few students to gasp as we ran through, Linzy-the smarty smart pants-decided to jump onto the bookshelves and use them to get to the little opening above the exit.

the doors burst open once again as the three boys followed us in, yelling at the top of their lungs.

A thud was heard and I pictured one of them crashing into a table.

Linzy shouted at me to hurry up as I leapt at a table, using it as leverage so that I could spring forward and scramble up to her spot on the window.

We landed on the other side and the doors beside us burst open with so much force that I swore they left holes in the walls.

Troy stood there, glaring at the both of us with complete rage.

I yelped and bolted down a hallway with Linzy following close behind, laughing.

"that was amazing! how did we-"

That hallway was a dead end.

"No no no no no no!" I cried, yanking on one of the doors only to find it locked. "I'm too young to die!"

"We're so dead!" Linzy paled before growling, "This is all YOUR fault!"

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered, deciding to just crawl into a corner and sit there with my hands covering my ears, I kept mumbling apologies over and over again while Troy stomped towards us.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" the both of us shouted and then... something-everything-happened.

The hallway began to shake and pieces of the floor broke away, letting giant pieces of stone stab their way through.

My breathing went jagged as puffs of gray smoke began to billow from my mouth.

"Sugar honey iced tea!" I shouted, scrambling further into the corner while Linzy just stood in the middle of it all.

Troy stumbled with his footing and fell to the floor with a thud.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

I stood suddenly and tackled Linzy to the ground, "GET DOWN YOU NUT!" The shaking subsided immediately and I sat up, Linzy kneeling beside me.

"What... the heck was that?" I breathed.

"You... you FREAKS!" Troy shouted and the two of us blinked as he scrambled up and ran off to who know where.

"Pfft, does he honestly think that WE had ANYTHING to do with that?"

Linzy turned to me, "Not 'we', Kass. 'Me'. I think... I did that."

"Sweet baby Jesus on a dinosaur we are in so much trouble."

* * *

_Linzy-_

_Because this is the 20th chapter I decided to make it a double! Hey, at least I think its an accomplishment..._

* * *

**_...Linzy..._**

I frowned at Kass's crude choice of words, but decided to let it slide just this once.

I mean, I'm pretty sure I just caused an earthquake.

oh, and apparently Kass can breathe fire.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

Kass just shook her head.

"...no...clue..."

I blinked.

Was Kass really speechless? I have to admit, never thought I'd see the day.

suddenly I heard a banging noise behind us, then the sound of running feet.

I sighed, then turned around tentatively.

of course.

"um, hey Blitz. "

The expression on his face was the epitome of fury, his eye's were almost bulging out of his head.

"HOW...WHAT..." then a sudden out burst of, " DETENTION, 5 WEEKS. FIX IT!"

I gaped, then took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Yes sir."

"DONT EVEN- WHAT?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I said yes sir. we'll get started right away, wont we Kass?"

I turned to the girl, who was holding her hands over her mouth.

"mpppphhhhh!" assuming that was a yes, I tuned back to blitz.

"see?"

while he sputtered in confusion,( I have that affect on him, apparently) I took T.B back from Kass.

_'what can you possibly be thinking?!'_ he demanded. '_ just being polite wont cause Blitz to ease up; I mean you broke a hallway! who breaks a hallway?!'_

ignoring the talking backpack( ...I mean seriously, has he met us?) I flipped him over my shoulder and turned to blitz, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"sir, Kass and I will personally pay for the repairs as long as our detentions only take as much time as if takes to fix it." I said, with my prized silver-tongue.

"...I...you...Fine. you start now."

Kass stared at me, mouth agape, as Blitz nodded and turned away.

"How-?"

I smiled deviously.

"mind control of course."

she paled considerably.

"... sometimes you scare me Linzy..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees." I sang, picking up a small scraping tool and twirling it about in my grasp as I continued on with the lyrics.

"I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed. There ain't nothin' in this world for free!" I raised my voice and jumped up to my feet, using the tool as a make-believe microphone as I did so.

"I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back. Though you know I wish I could."  
"Oh no, there ain't no rest for the-"

"KASS!" Linzy snapped and I turned towards her.

She was seated on the floor surrounded by bits and pieces of cracked tiles and debris, holding her hands out expectantly.

"I told you to hand me some tile, not perform your own concert."

I puffed some air into my cheeks and bent over to pick up the mound of neatly stacked tiles.

The things had to weigh at LEAST ten pounds, at least... they were supposed to.

According to the construction guy at Home Depot, that is.

I remember that conversation clearly... "Aren't you kids a little young to be retiling a hallway?"

to which we both replied, "Yes, yes we are."

I wrapped my fingers around the bottom layer of the stack and pulled up with little to no effort.

Ten pounds, hah! More like ten ounces. I handed them over and she set them down beside her.

I sat down and began to scrap away the debris.

"So... apparently you can cause earthquakes and I have 'incendium respiro' or 'fire breath'." I said, still having some trouble contemplating all of this.

"And I have a feeling that this 'sunburn' isn't even a sunburn." my nails scratched at the skin on my neck as I said this, as if to clarify my point.

"Which would explain all of the flakes on my pillow." I grumbled.

"This is all just... strange, you know." Linzy sighed. "It's one thing that we are here at all, but now we're CHANGING? This just doesn't make sense."

We turned our heads when the sound of footsteps were heard coming our way.

My BABY!

I resisted the urge to jump up and attack Alice in a hug and just settled for waving energetically at the group of teens in front of us.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Isabel whistled, gazing around as the chaos that we-mostly Linzy-had caused.

Our eyes widened and we both spoke at the same time, "Earth quake. Global warming."

we turned to each other then back to them. "Global warming. Earth quake."

"..."

"Earth quake caused by global warming." I said and Linzy nodded quickly.

"It's actually a lot more common than you think... especially in Canada. With the moose."

"Okay... then why are you two cleaning this up then?" Kenny asked us and I beat Linzy to it.

"Because we were here and Blitz came and he saw us just standing here and he blamed it on us and... And Blitz just hates us."

Alice snorted at this, "Blitz hates everyone and everything."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "Unless it involves killing things a hundred times his own size."

"I wouldn't put it past him to kick a puppy." Linzy chipped in.

I gasped at the horror while the image played in my mind.

"I hope he gets punched in the face if he EVER kicks a puppy!"

I stood suddenly and latched onto the closest thing next to me. This happened to be Ken's legs. "Anyways, can you guys help us?"

"Hey! Let go!"

"Not until you guys agree to help us!"

"And why would we want to do that?" Alice asked me and I looked to her, a devilish smirk on my face.

"Because I can do-this." I let my eyes go as wide as humanly possible while my lips began to turn into a small, quivering pout.

Small tears began to prick the corners of my eyes and I let out a small sniff.

Small, pup-like whimpers began to emit from my vocal chords as she completely melted and yanked me into her arms for a tight hug.

Words of the wise, when making an OC create them with a trait that you know you can use against them when the time calls for it.

In this case, it was her love for anything adorable.

"Aw! of course we'll help you, you crazy adorable little thing, you!" she cooed.

"... What just happened?" Duncan asked and Alice suddenly dropped me, picked up a bucket of paint, and shoved it into his arms.

"We're helping them. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"What-"

"None of those either." she quipped.

"Alice! You dropped me on the wet glue!" I whined then huffed when I got no response. "Well, fine then. Clean the hallway, I'll just sit here."


End file.
